¿Quieres un poco de pan, Kurosakikun?
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: Advertencia: FUERTE LEMMON. Escena del capitulo 345 del anime. AU. Orihime sólo ofrecía un poco de pan, pero lo qué él tomó fue más que demasiado.


Es un gusto regresar y ver que el alma IchiHime siga latiendo con fuerza.

Lo sé, merezco un Getsuga Tensho por mi larga ausencia U.U. Tal vez ya no me quieran ver ni en pintura pero, bueno vale la pena intentar, aquí les traigo *embarrased* una especie de Hentai, trate de apegarme a sus conductas para hacerlo lo más real posible. Espero lo disfruten de principio a fin. ENJOY!

_:::::::::::::: Basado en la escena del capitulo 345 del anime :::::::::::: Bleach siempre le perteneció y pertenecerá a Tite Kubo sensei :::::::::::_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"¿Quieres un poco de pan?"**

La ciudad de Karakura estaba sumisa en un sosiego perfecto aquella tarde rojiza. Los graznidos de las aves ambientaban la puesta de sol, mientras los últimos rayos deleitaban un hermoso silencio mutuo entre los habitantes.

Un apuesto joven peli-naranja yacía en su alcoba apreciando la nada, vestía una camiseta con mangas largas de color negro que hacían juego con sus ojos acaramelados.

**- ¿Dónde se habrá ido ese viejo? - **posó su mirada en el horizonte - **Si tuviera mis poderes de Shinigami en un momento como éste, podría rastrear su riatsu.. -** reaccionando de inmediato negó con la cabeza levemente recordando la propuesta de Ginjo- **No he llegado a ello aún.**

Entonces escucha una voz femenina cuya melodía era reconocible para sus oídos.

**- ¡Kurosaki-kun! **

Se acerca a la ventana para cerciorarse y como de costumbre; no se equivocó.

**- ¿Quieres un poco de pan? Hice un poco para ti - **ofreció una hermosa joven oji-gris de tes clara y cabello anaranjado largo hasta la cadera. Aún vestía el uniforme escolar pues se encontraba trabajando medio tiempo y aún no había llegado a su hogar.

Ichigo la miró extrañado, claramente no se esperaba una visita como esta; sobre todo en un momento como este.

Él la invito a pasar muy cordialmente pues a pesar de carecer de modales, siempre hacía un esfuerzo extra con ella.

Orihime se sentía sumamente avergonzada, su plan simplemente era ofrecerle un poco de pan y retirarse sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, resultó en algo grandioso en exceso a su parecer. Sobre todo porque su amor platónico le había ofrecido entrar a su habitación.. y ella estaba allí... por segunda vez.

**- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? - **preguntó curioso el peli-naranja quien traía una bandeja con bebidas.

Ella brincó internamente ya que su voz gruesa la tomó desprevenida, en especial al hacerle una pregunta tan precisa.

**- No.. yo.. No esperaba a que me invitaras a tu habitación - **respondió casi sin pensar, quizás fue demasiado sincera.

**- ****No es como si estuvieras por primera vez aquí - **prosiguió el joven Kurosaki restándole importancia a ese gran acontecimiento en la vida de Orihime y acomodó la bandeja en el suelo para sentarse a su costado - **¿Qué pasa? - **dándole una taza de té - **Aquí tienes.**

**- Gracias - **dijo mecánicamente un poco tímida y sintiéndose una completa idiota.

**- No puedo comer tanto pan - **comentó con el ceño fruncido al ver la canasta que había traído su amiga.

**- Oh.. supongo que tienes razón..-**

**- Es verdad, somos cuatro en esta casa. Lleva un poco a tu casa.**

Orihime sólo daba pequeños sorbos a su taza. No le agradaba el tono de voz que Ichigo utilizaba con ella ahora.

**- Tu jefe es lo suficientemente bueno para darte esta cantidad de sobras ¿verdad?**

**- ¡No son sobras! ¡Son panes sin vender! - **se justificó resentida y tomó uno de los panes con ojitos de borrego.

**- Es lo mismo.**

**- No de la forma que lo dices - **susurró y le dio un mordisco a su pan.

A Orihime no le gustaba discutir con Ichigo. No, ese era el hobbie de Rukia. La oji-gris prefería mil veces compartir un momento ameno con él, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, su actitud fría y en ocasiones; su tono rudo. Pues ella lo amaba a pesar de todo.

**- Sabes.. ¿Kurosaki-kun, te ha pasado algo recientemente?**

Ichigo detuvo el trayecto de su taza de café hacia su boca. No le sorprendía que aquella muchacha deduzca cosas como esas. Siempre había sido increíble su trato atento hacia él y como siempre, no se equivocaba.

-** Para nada - **mintió tranquilo después de beber un sorbo de café **- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - **quiso saber esta vez.

**- ¿Hum? Bueno.. ¿se llama intuición? - **sonrió mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

**- ¿Intuición?**

**- Sí.. ¿cómo lo explico?.. Bueno, por ejemplo, ¿has estado siendo perseguido por alguien sospechoso? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?**

**- ¿A mi? - **giró el rostro y la miró dudoso **- ¿Siendo perseguido? - **cerró los ojos pensativo - **Involucrarse en una pelea es comprensible ¿pero perseguido? Eso probablemente te pase más a ti.**

**- ¡A mi no! - **sus mejillas se tornaron rojas comprendiendo el mensaje y se levantó para apoyarse en el escritorio de Ichigo **- Entonces supongo que estaba equivocada. Lo siento - **se rascó la cabeza sonriendo disimuladamente.

El joven de hormonas alocadas como cualquier adolescente no pudo evitar apreciar su estructural cuerpo de mujer. A decir verdad, cuando ella le hablaba él rápidamente se perdía en sus curvas o en su voz, por lo que respondía con frases sin sentido y la joven Inoue se sentía simplemente ignorada.

**- Debo estar imaginando cosas.. - **Fue lo único que llegó a escuchar.

**- Olvídalo. Esa parte de ti no es algo malo, Inoue. - **dijo para luego ponerse de pie, no podía continuar viéndola desde aquél ángulo - **Cierto déjame devolverte el Manga que te pedí prestado. **

**- ¡Oh! No es necesario.. - **Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él salió de la habitación.

Orihime optó por sentarse en la cama para esperarlo. Y de repente sintió sus mejillas arder. Su cama era muy cómoda por lo que empezó a tocar las sábanas suavemente. Imaginaba a su principe descansar ahí, gozar de una buena noche de descanso. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El recuerdo de verlo dormir como roca mientras ella le confesaba sus sentimientos le causó gracia. Sabía que algún día volvería a hacerlo pero no sabía si por el momento era buena idea.

Ichigo llegó al marco de su puerta con una caja de Mangas en manos, pero justo antes de continuar visualizó a una hermosa mujer de sedosos cabellos naranjas echada en la cama. Su diminuta falda escolar era generosa mostrando largas y tonificadas piernas, él sólo se preguntaba en qué maldito momento iba al gimnasio para verse como una diosa. Sus largas medias blancas le acentuaban a la perfección y esos pechos que pedían a gritos aire se robaban toda su atención.

Tuvo que respirar hondo y luchar contra sus deseos pervertidos para entrar a la habitación.

**- ¡Kurosaki-kun! - **brincó en segundos para sentarse adecuadamente -** Traes muchos mangas ahí.**** Veo que lo mantienes todo muy ordenado** -le sonrió.

**- Eso creo - **se llevó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza.

**- Wow tienes de todo aquí. Shonen, Jidaimono, Bishoyo, Hen..- **Agudizando la vista.

**- Inoue es tarde, te llevo a tu casa - **reaccionó justo a tiempo tomándola de la muñeca antes de que pudiera terminar de leer.

**- Vamos, quiero ver..-** pidió mostrando nuevamente ojitos de borrego. Ichigo no pudo evitar perderse por un segundo en su expresión infantil otorgándole el tiempo justo para que ella aprovechara y tomase la etiqueta que quería leer.

**- ¡Aja!** - gritó victoriosa y la leyó.

Segundos después sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo y soltó el papel petrificada.

El joven Kurosaki se quedó con la boca levemente abierta. No sabía donde esconder el rostro.

**- ¡Inoue! No es lo que parece.. yo.. eso era.. eso era de un amigo.**

**- ¿Insinuas que Ishida-kun o Sado-Kun lee.. estos Mangas? - **Preguntó inocente.

**- Así es - **no dudó en mentir esta vez **- Ahora discúlpame, tengo que guardar estos Mangas en otra parte, he de reconocer que no fue nada inteligente dejarlo con la etiqueta..-** Dijo dirigiéndose a su armario con tres tomos.

- **Aguarda..- **le pidió con la mirada gacha - **Eso no niega el hecho que tú también lo hayas leído..**

El ex-shinigami sustituto tragó saliva. Ni siquiera Rukia lo había descubierto y ahora su inocente amiga sabía su sucio secreto.

**- Yo.. ¿Puedo verlo? La verdad nunca he leído algo como eso.. Me llena de curiosidad - **confesó sonrosada sonriendo avergonzada.

**- De ninguna manera, Inoue, no puedo ser yo el que influenze con algo como esto en tu vida-** dictaminó serio.

**- Aún me crees una niña ¿no es así? -** asumió la oji-gris - **Tenemos la misma edad; soy suficientemente madura para leer eso - **infló los cachetes.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Orihime le había quitado un Manga Hentai a Ichigo.

**- Eres una terca -** balbuceó con el ceño fruncido.

Un par de mujeres abrazadas semidesnudas se encontraban en la portada. De algún modo, Orihime se vio reflejada, su cuerpo era similar al de una chica anime. La vergüenza no tardó en subir a su cabeza y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente; por otro lado el orgullo invadió su ser, nunca se imaginó que chicas parecidas a ella físicamente hicieran cosas tan obscenas y prácticamente imposibles en un mundo actual.

A medida que pasaban las paginas, las escenas se hacían más intensas. Ichigo veía a su amiga muy atenta a cada una de las imágenes. Nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca se perdonaría adentrar a Inoue en un mundo tan vulgar. Sin embargo, el tenerla tan cerca sobre su cama, mantenía su presión alta.

**- Kurosaki-kun, ¿esto es..? -** preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos fortuitos.

El peli-naranja posó la mirada donde ella señalaba: Era el miembro masculino completamente duro a punto de botar semen.

**- Sí, Inoue, eso es - **afirmó Ichigo desviando la mirada.

**- Entonces es cierto..-**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- Cuando un hombre está excitado, su pene crece - **Dijo con mucha naturalidad - **creo que así...**

Ichigo vio sus pantalones, en efecto, había un bulto debajo de ellos. Abrió los ojos como platos sin saber qué decir.

**- Kurosaki-kun ¿estás excitado?**

El muchacho la vio a los ojos, luego vio su busto, sus piernas y finalmente regresó hacia su mirada de plata.

**- I-Inoue..- **la miró avergonzado hasta la punta del cabello- **Lo mejor será que te vayas, nos vemos mañana -** se levantó de la cama.

**- ¿Te parezco atractiva? - **le preguntó tímidamente con ambas mejillas muy rojas mientras un ligero brillo en sus labios tentaba más y más al ex-shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo se acercó a ella despacio, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir.

**- Perdóname.**

**- ¿Perdonarte? ¿por qué?**

**- Por esto - **La tomó de la barbilla y la besó sin más.

Sus labios carnosos lo recibieron ansiosos, humedeciendo lentamente su boca mientras sabores a café y fresas inundaban sus respiraciones. Orihime dejó caer el Manga al suelo e Ichigo la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama inclinándola hacía atrás, logrando acomodarse encima de ella.

Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron. Salvajes buscaban pasión. Ichigo metía su lengua sin preguntar, adueñandose de su libertad, consumido por sus deseos impuros, haciendo caso omiso a su cordura, disfrutando lo que podía ser un gran error o maravilla.

Lentamente bajó por su cuello, lamiendo, besando, chupando. Aquello causaba cosquillas y gemidos por parte de la muchacha.

**- K-Kurosaki-kun -** Trató de hablar atrapada entre sus brazos y besos apasionados.

**- Inoue -** gimió Ichigo sin despegarse de su piel.

**- La que debería pedir perdón soy yo - **Tomándolo de su cabellera, acercándolo más a sus cuerpo. **-Yo causé esto en ti..**

**- Y te lo agradezco - **Le susurró en el oído para luego soplarle y lamerle el tuétano.

El joven se detuvo un instante para apreciar su hermoso y dulce rostro, enrojecido por el momento. Sus mejillas rosadas la embellecían naturalmente. Sus enormes pechos subían y bajaban intensamente, y sus piernas las tenía abiertas rodeándole la cintura.

La habitación ahora sólo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna. El esplendoroso sol primaveral los había abandonado otorgándoles la privacidad que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos. El ambiente se tornó caluroso, único, adecuado, perfecto.

Orihime le ayudó a sacarse la camiseta negra, dejando a la vista perfectos abdominales dignos de una fotografía. El torso del ex-shinigami sustituto era grande, musculoso, duro y acogedor. Ella lo tomó del cuello y se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez cálidamente. El joven la tomó de la cintura y sin darse cuenta terminó desabrochándole la blusa blanca, ésta cayó al suelo, y lo único que la cubría ahora era la falda, brazier, medias y trusa.

Inconscientemente, su fuerza descomunal hizo que de nuevo se acomodaran en la cama, de tal manera que Ichigo tomara el control, estando arriba.

Orihime sentía la lengua de Ichigo recorrer cada centímetro de su ser. Sus caricias se hacían cada vez más placenteras. Sus brazos la mantenían segura, su pecho era como un escudo y sus manos no se cansaban de moldear su cuerpo de Eva.

Con delicadeza comenzó a besar sus senos hasta llegar al pezón. Retiró el brazier sin complicaciones y tomó el par de senos muy despacio.

**- Sé gentil - **pidió la oji-gris al borde del climax.

El muchacho asintió. Sus manos no eran suficientemente grandes como para tomar los senos enteros. Vaya que eran enormes.

Tomó ambos senos y comenzó a masajearlos en círculos como novato. De vez en cuando los apretaba y pellizcaba el pezón.

**- ¿Quieres.. probarlos? - **Preguntó una desorbitada peli-naranja teñida de rojo.

Ichigo acercó su rostro al pecho de la joven y comenzó a chupar un pezón como si fuera el chupón de algún biberón, mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el otro seno. Luego decidíó dar pequeñas lamidas al pezón como si fuera una paleta y le era excitante sentir como éste se endurecía.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente, descendió un poco más creando un camino con la lengua hasta llegar a su zona íntima. Pero antes de continuar levantó su mirada entrelazándose con la de ella. Pidiendo luz verde a través de aquellos vidriosos ojos color caramelo.

**- Debo confesarte algo - **habló Orihime temerosa **- Yo.. te amo.**

Ichigo sonrió de lado.

**- Lo sé - **Ascendió un poco y la tomó del mentón, sorprendiendo a la joven - **Tú me preguntaste si me parecías atractiva, y mi respuesta es.. Eres la mujer más hermosa y te amo.**

**- ¿Me amas porque soy hermosa? -** bajó la mirada insegura.

**- No, eres hermosa porque te amo - **la levantó del mentón y le sonrió como solo a ella podía sonreírle.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus cálidas mejillas de terciopelo, las cuales eran secadas por su amante.

**- Sigamos -** Pidió con menos vergüenza esta vez.

El peli-naranja no tardó en obedecer y rápidamente le quitó las bragas.

Su cuerpo brincó un segundo al sentir algo sumamente delicioso ahí abajo. Algo que le hacía muchas cosquillas y al mismo tiempo placer. La lengua de Ichigo investigaba cada milímetro del lugar como si fuera una mina de oro. Todos sus sentidos reaccionaban con el húmedo roce de la lengua del muchacho excitado de tantas maneras. Orihime sólo gemía poco a poco dejándose llevar.

Húmeda por completo, decidió que ahora era su turno, empujándolo hacia atrás para tomar el control sobre su hombre.

Empezó besando todo su abdomen, sus anchos pectorales eran bendecidos por suaves besos melocotón que daba ella como si fuera una traviesa niña pequeña. Descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a una zona que empezaba a abultarse peligrosamente. Desabrochó el botón principal, sintiendo que desvestirlo era un ritual, bajó el cierre lentamente, acariciando la sensible piel de esa área. Corrió el último obstáculo de tela blanca, y vio como el apéndice de su amado, de un color apenas más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo y cubierto de una fina mata de cabello castaño, crecía y se levantaba ante sus ojos.

Comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo por toda su extensión, haciéndolo crecer más y más, luego acercó su boca y sin una sola gota de timidez lamió la punta… y así comenzó.

El joven Kurosaki gemía al sentir su miembro dentro de la boca de ella. Esto era lo más exquisito y exasperante que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Sentía que las emociones, principalmente el placer, terminarían por desbordarlo, haciéndole perder el control y hasta la cordura. La lengua de ella acariciaba tan placenteramente su miembro, era algo increíble, impensable.

Que si sabía que las mujeres hacían eso? Si, lo sabía. Que si alguna vez se lo hicieron? No y no permitiría que alguien más se lo hiciera. Orihime Inoue era simplemente maravillosa.

Masajeó el glande con la lengua y friccionó suavemente el tronco con los dientes. Casi sentía como el miembro de Ichigo se hacía más grande en su boca. Levantó la mirada y capturó a su hombre con una mirada que reflejaba puro sexo. Lo retiró lentamente de su boca y con cariño le dio una última lamida.

Ella se arrodilló sobre la cama imposibilitándole algún escape.

_¡Si!_ Casi gritó Ichigo al verla posicionarse cerca de su miembro su húmeda, cálida y agradablemente aromática entrepierna. Deseaba la liberación, ansiaba sentirse atrapado dentro de esa apretada humedad que presentía en Orihime.

Ella comenzó a rozar la punta del pene de Ichigo con su propia entrepierna. Mezclando sus fluidos, sobre-estimulándolo.

La muchacha se apoyó completamente sobre su torso sin dejar de acariciar sus sexos y con deliberación comenzó a besar su cuello.

Los turgentes senos de ella se apretaron fuertemente contra su torso y cada vello del cuerpo de Ichigo se erizó ante ese contacto.

Él no aguantó más y sin pensarlo dos veces enterró su duro miembro hasta el fondo, provocando un gemido-grito por parte de su acompañante.

Las manos de él amasaban sus caderas con brutalidad, empujándola y levantándola una y otra vez sobre el miembro de él.

Con euforia, ella comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, y fue entonces cuando las manos de él subieron por su espalda, arañándola, hasta finalmente apresarla contra él en un estrangulador abrazo.

Preso de un frenesí para nada racional, se aferró a ella como poseso. Se hundía en ella hasta la empuñadura y salía por completo solo para volver a entrar.

Las manos de Orihime recorrían la espalda de su amante con desenfreno, memorizando cada curva, cada plano, cada parte que Ichigo le permitía tocar.

Sintiendo que todo el universo pendía de un hilo que estaba a punto de cortarse, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, entrelazándolas.

La oji-gris alejó el rostro de Ichigo lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos a través de la neblina del placer.

Era hermoso. El momento era hermoso.

Ambos gritaron por última vez al unísono cuando el quinto orgasmo mutuo sucedió.

Él había explotado dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus fuerzas eran robadas como nunca. Ni siquiera la lucha contra Aizen lo había dejado tan agotado.

Si de algo estaba seguro era de que le agradaba la idea de volver a ser un adolescente común y corriente, pues como cualquier otro estaba follando un viernes por la noche.

**- Inoue..-**

**- Dime..-**

**- ¿Te gustó lo que acaba de ocurrir?**

**- Más que nada en este mundo..**

**- Entonces prometo hacerte el amor todas las semanas de hoy en adelante, juro que jamás me alejaré de ti, te necesito.**

Finalmente se abrazaron y adentraron en un profundo sueño juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO MEREZCA REVIEW XD<p> 


End file.
